As is well known, fast food products have in recent years become very popular. One of the most popular fast food products, among others, is pizza followed by hot and cold sandwiches.
At this particular time, a new fast food product which is both enjoyable to eat and nutritious, providing a full meal, while still being easily eaten, is needed. Although fast food is very popular, there has been a limitation on the novelty and uniqueness of fast food products resulting in boredom of the public with the limited number of items available.
This invention relates in general to a method of making a new food product which provides a full meal including dessert that is both easily eaten and inexpensively produced. Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. teaching various food products is as follows: Mattson 3,930,049, Ash et al 3,941,895, Kasik et al 4,016,298, A. Federico 3,845,219, Rubio 3,694,224, Rubio 3,690,893.